


Wishes

by GoodJanet



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: Joe celebrates his last birthday in the White House.





	

The navy blue sheets have fallen down to the dip of Barack’s back as he moves with his vice president on the big bed. Joe moans softly, and his fingers dig into his president's shoulder blades. Barack ducks down for a kiss.

“This working for you?” Barack asks.

“Are you kidding me?” Joe breathlessly responds.

Barack laughs a little at first, but Joe notices something is off right away. Something in his face changes, like a shadow going across it. 

“Wait, wait a second.”

“Getting tired?” 

Joe can see through the joke to the pain that’s hidden in the darkness of the room.

“I don’t want you looking at me like that,” Joe chastises. “We still have two months, and I intend to enjoy this.”

“Aren’t you?” his president asks, as cocksure as always.

“Damn it, kid, you know I am.”

Before Barack knows what’s happening, Joe's flipping his president onto his back, pinning his wrists to the tangled bedding below him. Joe knows he’s one of only two in the whole world who could pin Barack without getting a bullet through the skull. The other is Michelle.

Barack laughs. He laughs until his eyes are practically closed and his teeth are showing. Joe doesn’t let him up, and he enjoys the sounds that fill the room. He hasn’t heard Barack laugh his real laugh in weeks. For a moment, everything feels normal again.

“Kid?” Barack finally manages. “Joe, you haven’t called me that in years.”

"Have you seen your hair recently?"

Joe kisses him again before he can respond, and Barack grunts into his mouth. Joe lets his hands wander down, down, down.

“Do you wanna know what I wished for today?” Joe asks.

“It’s bad luck to share your birthday wishes."

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Don’t need any more of that, do we?”

It suddenly feels as though the heat and humor that had been there moments before had been sucked out of the room.

“Joe, I—”

“I know.”

Barack holds his friend close. Joe squeezes his eyes shut, trying desperately to stay in the now, to stay here, with Barack, like they had done for the past 2,860 days of their lives.

“You’re safe here, Joe,” he promises. Because that’s what the kid does—has always done—for him. “You’ll always be safe here, with me.”

Joe puts on a rueful smile, and Barack is glad he’s close enough to see it. Joe holds his face between his hands.

“You know what, kid? I’m crazy enough to believe you.”

Slowly but surely, they find their rhythm again until they are lying side by side on the president’s big bed, looking out at the clear sky visible from the window. Barack thinks he can see every single star over D.C.

“Make a wish, Joe,” the president says, pointing to what might be a falling star.

Barack looks over when he gets no response. 

His vice president was fast asleep.

Two more months, Joe had said. Barack runs a hand over his face before moving closer to Joe. He pulls the blanket up over the both of them. Tomorrow could wait. Until then...

"Happy birthday, Joe."


End file.
